koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lana
Lana (ラナ, Rana) is a playable character in Hyrule Warriors. She is an original character created by Omega Force and Team NINJA who doesn't originate or draw inspiration from previous Zelda games. Role in Games Lana is a sorceress who bears a grudge against Cia. She appears to be searching for the Door of Reincarnation. She is later revealed to be the light half of Cia's soul. Character Information Personality Energetic and steadfast, Lana tries her best at everything. She is extraordinarily dedicated to her mission to protect all life from Cia. Character Symbolism Lana is a name derived from "sun rays" in Greek. Quotes :See also: Lana/Quotes Gameplay Movesets Book of Sorcery= :X': Lana leaps forward. The leap can do damage to enemies, but is very minimal. If Lana comes into contact with a magic wall or cube that she created, she can run up it and and jump into the air and fire a magical orb of energy downwards, shattering the cube/wall and knocking back enemies. Multiple cubes and walls can be affected. :'Y, X''', '''X, X': Lana leaps backwards and erects a magic wall where she stood, which launches enemies upwards. She then creates two more walls to either side of the first one, then smashes them together which knocks back enemies, while the first wall persists. :'Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: Lana causes several magical orbs of lightning to fall down in a straight line in front of her, erecting a wall at a distance away. She then imbues the wall with a lightning bolt, which then starts to suck enemies to it and juggles them until it vanishes. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: Lana summons three lightning strikes in a horizontal line in front of her. She then summons three magic walls in place of where the bolts hit, and pushes them forward, dealing damage to any enemies in their path as they slowly travel forward. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Lana summons a magic cube, hops on top of it, rolls forward six times as it stomps enemies. She then releases an electric shock from the cube, before hopping off. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Lana swipes her left hand twice, using the pages of her book to slash at enemies. She then throws a cluster of pages in front of her, damaging enemies. She then hops back to create a vortex of of wind and pages in front of her. She finishes by hopping upwards and shooting a magical orb of energy at the ground in front of her, which detonates on impact. : A': Lana summons 6 magic walls in two rows in front of her and jumps between them, damaging any enemies caught between the walls. When she lands on the other side, the walls then explode, knocking back enemies. :'Focus Spirit + A': Lana summons three magic horizontal platforms and then fires them forward. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Lana raises her hand up and generates a lightning orb in her hand. She then hovers into the air and then throws the orb onto the ground, knocking back enemies around it. After she lands, she strikes a peace-sign pose. :Weak Point Smash: Lana summons a magic wall to trap the enemiy and then strikes it with a lightning imbued punch, making the wall explode. |-|Spear= Anytime Lana is in the air with the leaf glider, she can continue to do gliding kicks by pressing Y''' while in the air, before finishing the combo with '''X. :X': Lana plants a seed into the ground, which will cause one of three things to happen. ::A Deku Sprout appears, who jumps to the left, then right, then left again before disappearing. ::A Deku Sprout appears, who runs forward and then switches to a forward roll, causing knockback. ::A small tree sprouts, and enemies hit by it are slowed down for four seconds. :'Y, X''', '''X, X': Lana plants the spear into the ground, then yanks it out and flies upward in a spout of wind, which launches enemies up. Lana then uses the Deku leaf to float in the air. Can be followed by her Air Follow-up, or can be ended with the heavy attack finisher, or both. :'Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: The spear shapeshifts into a large wooden slingshot in front of Lana, and she draws the sling loaded with a giant tree seed. She then fires the large seed forward. The seed causes knockback, can drag enemies with it, and detonates when it hits the ground. The slingshot can be kept pulled back and aimed with the control stick. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: Two magic circles appear on either side of Lana in front of her, each spawning a wave of water. These waves can entrap enemies in them, and will drag them along. The waves then travel towards each other, and then Lana slams the spear down in front of her in a chopping motion, causing the two waves to erupt and launch enemies into the air. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Lana pulls out a giant leaf and performs a wide downward fanning motion, sending forth a large blast of wind from the leaf, which hits enemies in its path and launches them upwards. Once in the air, her Air follow-up can be used, as well as her heavy attack finisher, or both. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': A magic circle appears before Lana. Three Deku Sprouts will appear from it, and they'll do one of three things: ::The Sprouts jump to the left, then right, then left again before turning back to smile at Lana and disappearing. ::They run forward, then switch to a forward roll, causing knockback. ::They back up, then charge forward in a zig-zag pattern, knocking enemies into the air. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Hefting the spear from right to left with a slash, Lana plants the spear in the ground and slingshots her body around it for a spinning kick . Lana then swings with the spear again, and twirls it over her head quickly. A magic circle appears on the ground and Lana throws her arms open to create a puddle on the circle. With a heavy downward slash, Lana spawns three columns of ice on the circle. She then does several quick spins that shatter the ice. : A': Lana stabs the spear into the ground, and large tree branches begin to slowly grow from the ground in front of her. It finishes by merging into a larger tree, launching away up any enemies that were standing near it. :'Focus Spirit + A': A Deku sprout pops out from under the ground beneath Lana, sitting her on top of it. The sprout then charges forward, with Lana in classic jousting position, thrusting her spear forward with a Deku shield in the other hand. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Summons giant tree roots that slam down all around her. :Weak Point Smash: Summons two Deku Tree sprouts to shoot a barrage of seeds. |-|Summoning Gate= : X': Can summon a miniature version of a giant boss at random which may boost certain combos, excluding The Imprisoned and Ganon. ::King Dodongo: Breathes a steady stream of fire in front. ::Manhandla: Spews poison and creates a pool of poison around it which damages as well as slows down enemies. ::Gohma: Shoots a sweeping laser. ::Argorok: Breathes fire while spinning around in a circle. :Each of Lana's charge attacks can be enhanced by these summons, indicated by an icon underneath the special attack gauge. Whichever monster was summoned last will determine which charge attack receives the enhancement. :'Y, X''', '''X, X': The gate enlarges and starts spinning as it descends to the ground. A miniature Dodongo comes out of it with a ground pound, before rolling forward. :'Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: The summoning gate is placed on the grand and a single Manhandla stalk appears out of it. It then starts swinging itself erratically, then shooting seeds all around it. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: The gate is placed on the ground and a miniature Gohma appears out of it. It leaps up and stomps on the ground before disappearing. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': A miniature Argorok flies out of the gate and flies straight forward, breathing a continuous stream of fire from its mouth. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Lana swings the gate from right to left, then whips it overhead to the ground in a strong slash. The gate splits in half as Lana opens her arms to both sides. Lana brings the two halves back together to create a huge blue orb which freezes and lifts up any enemies caught inside. Finally, Lana descends through a Summoning Gate portal underneath her and erupts out of another gate inside the orb, dealing an uppercut punch to any enemies caught inside, while simultaneously exploding the orb. Enhanced attacks :Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: A single Dodongo appears, then disappears. Two more Dodongos then appear to either side of Lana and simultaneously shoot fireballs forward. :Y''', '''Y, X''', '''X, X': A single Gohma appears, then disappears. Two more Gohmas appear on either side of Lana and both do sweeping laser beams, before firing an explosive blast forwards. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X''', '''X, X': A single stalk pops out and swings erratically, then shortly disappears. Two more stalks appear on either side of Lana and swing erratically and slowly move forward with Lana. They both finish by shooting out a barrage of seeds in front. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: A small Argorok flies out of the gate and Lana hops onto its back. Argorok flies around breathing a continuous stream of fire, and he can be guided with the control stick. He can then shoot a single large fireball to the ground with X''', or the player can let him continue spewing fire until he disappears. : '''A: Lana places the summoning gate on the ground and summons a giant Cucco out of it. It then runs forward in a zig-zag pattern, bulldozing any enemies in its patch. :Focus Spirit + A': Holds the gate in front of her and shoots Dodongo's fire, then a Manhandla seed, then Gohma's laser, and finally Argorok's fireball out of it. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Floats up into the air and shoots an explosion of fire beneath her. :Weak Point Smash: Four miniature gates appear on the ground around the enemy. They then launch any surrounding enemies into the center and four fire pillars erupt upwards out of the gates. Fighting Style For her book of sorcery moveset, Lana combines her magic and athletic ability to devastate surrounding foes and traverse the battlefield with ease. Her attacks generate magical walls to hit foes. Lana uses these walls as set-up traps which can explode with her C1 lightning orb attacks. Wielding the spear allows Lana to harness the power of the Deku Tree. Aside from being able to pelt foes with seeds, leaves, and roots, she can use the stick to summon the Deku Tree Sprout for additional support and as another mode of transportation. Another one of the weapon's features is the Deku Leaf which has the power to blow enemies away. The summoning gate enables Lana to summon monsters from a small technological device to fight by her side. Weapons Book of Sorcery= |-|Spear= |-|Summoning Gate= Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Gallery Lana Sprite (HW).png|Adventure Mode sprite Lana Concept (HW).png|Polished concept Lana DLC 01 - HW.png|Good Witch DLC costume Lana DLC 02 - HW.png|Cia costume from the Master Quest pack Lana DLC 03 - HW.png|Link costume from the Twilight Princess pack Lana DLC 04 - HW.png|Skull Kid costume from the Majora's Mask pack Lana DLC 05 - HW.png|Deku Mask costume from the Majora's Mask pack Lana DLC 06 - HW.png|King Dodongo costume from the Boss pack Lana Alternate Costume (HWL).png|Deku Princess re-color costume in Hyrule Warriors Legends Lana Alternate Costume 2 (HWL DLC).png|Aryll re-color costume from the Master Wind Waker pack Lana Alternate Costume 3 (HWL DLC).png|Wind Fish re-color costume from the Link's Awakening pack Lana Alternate Costume 4 (HWL DLC).png|ALBW!Zelda re-color costume from the A Link Between Worlds pack External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters